Lawson tries to push Annabelle off the rooftop and gets sent to the Sellbot Headquarters
Cast Lawson-Eric Annabelle-Samantha Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, and Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Miss Lemon-Kate Me-Steven Vice President of Sellbot Headquarters-Simon Plot This picks up right after Annabelle grounded Clyde. Transcript Annabelle and the Third Street School Staff were on the rooftop Miss Finster: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? Principal Prickly: Yes it is, Muriel. Then Lawson came who was angry, and Annabelle and the staff were horrified. Lawson: Hello, Lawson haters! And who is this next to the staff? (to Annabelle) Hey! You're Annabelle, the one who grounded my best friend Clyde! Miss Finster: Oh no! Not one of these bad guys! (to Lawson) By the way, you! Principal Prickly: Are! Miss Lemon: A! Me: Bully! Annabelle: Like other bullies! So there! You're such a jerk like your friend Gelman, Mundy and Skeens! This made Lawson very angry. Lawson: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Annabelle off the rooftop for grounding Clyde! Principal Prickly: Nice try! You're not going to push Annabelle off the rooftop! Lawson: Really?! (he takes out a gun) Maybe this will change your freaking mind! Me: If you take a bullet to Peter's face, I swear I will call the cops! Lawson: Yes, sir! Me: Good! I will call your father! Lawson: Then, I'm outta here! (at home) Mr. Lawson: Erwin, I heard you tried to push Annabelle off the rooftop and then threatened to murder Principal Prickly! Did you do these things?! Lawson: Yes, I did both of these things. Mr. Lawson: Well, trying to push Annabelle off the rooftop is one thing, but why did you have to threaten your principal with a gun?! Lawson: Oh Dad, I... Mr. Lawson: If you're going to apologize, it's not going to work! And as for your punishment, I am sending you to ToonTown again for another time! Lawson: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Mr. Lawson: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Mr. Lawson sent his naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Lawson was still crying like a baby. Mr. Lawson: Oh come on, Erwin! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for trying to push Annabelle off the rooftop! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Sellbot Headquarters again! So Mr. Lawson sent his naughty son to Sellbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Sellbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They entered the office where the Vice President was working. Vice President: Welcome to Sellbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Mr. Lawson: Well, you see, Erwin attempted to push Annabelle off the rooftop. It was a very bad thing to do that. So I decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Vice President was horrified, and he was upset with Lawson. Vice President: Erwin, why the crap would you do such a thing?! That's it, come with me right now! Then Lawson came with the Vice President, and then he entered the cell. Lawson sat on a bed. Vice President: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Vice President left. Mr. Lawson: Erwin, I'm going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Mr. Lawson walked away, much to Lawson's dismay. Lawson: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Sequels